


Strength & Freedom

by sweeetmonstrosity



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Light Angst, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeetmonstrosity/pseuds/sweeetmonstrosity
Summary: In which she finds the missing puzzle piece.





	Strength & Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was written for a tumblr writing challenge. My prompt was the song Say My Name by Destiny's Child.

You began to collect the ingredients to bake cupcakes for your niece’s birthday party when you decided to call your boyfriend and ask about your lunch date. You slightly frowned as the call rang until the voicemail picked up. _Weird_ , you thought, _he always has his phone with him at work._ You shrugged your shoulders and called again and this time he answered.

“Hey,” Sam says breathlessly, “uh, what’s up?” _No pet name?_ You thought, scrunching your nose up. “Hey babe, are we still on for lunch today?” You questioned as you grabbed the eggs from the fridge.

“Uh, yeah, but we may have to push the time back a bit because I’m doing a deep cleaning on the house.” He said, the last few words coming out as small grunts. You heard some talking in the background and a feminine laugh as he paused, but before you could anything, Sam says. “Hey, I’ll call you later, alright?” And the line goes dead.

Never once, in the 7 months you have been dating, has Sam ever rushed a phone call with you; let alone hang up without saying “I love you” or explaining what was happening.

As you leaned against the counter you started to question why he would push back a date he set for deep cleaning a house he just bough. Then you remembered the other voices, you had never heard them before. And that laugh, thinking about it made your heart drop. You stayed there thinking about everything before things started making sense. He’s lying to you.

_Sam always has stupid nicknames that make your heart flutter, but he didn’t use them. He didn’t even say your name._ Why didn’t he say your name? _The voices of people you’ve never heard before. There was no “I love you”, no reason for pushing the date because the deep cleaning was obviously a lie. And the laugh._

Snippets of times with Sam, you begin seeing differently. It makes your gut wrench thinking about it all. _The secretive phone calls, the “work trips”, never spending time at his place because his “roommate” is super messy and likes to screw with him._

You decide to call your best friend to get advice, as you hear yourself explain the phone call and all the little pieces you’ve just put together to her, that’s when you notice there is a piece missing. The piece that should help explain everything, it’s the piece Sam holds.

Her advice was simple. Go get the missing info from Sam.

You decide to hop in the shower to try and calm your racing thoughts before you head to Sam’s new place. Once you’re out, you check your phone and see you have a voicemail from none other than Sam Wilson himself. You sit on your bed and play it.

“Hey, sorry about our call earlier. I didn’t mean to hang up on you, but I thought I seen a, uh, a rat run through the kitchen, that’s what caused the deep cleaning.” A pause and one of the voices can be heard then Sam growls softly then keeps talking. “I’m going to have to push our lunch date to tomorrow, okay? I’ll call you later, uh, bye.” And the line clicks off.

Sitting there looking at your phone, the lie doesn’t bother you, what does is he still _never_ said your name.

When you arrive, you see lights on in his kitchen and knock on the door a bit harder than you normally would. But when the door opens, it’s not who you were expecting.

Standing there is a woman with red hair and she’s watching you intently. Looking behind her is where you see Sam. The final puzzle piece is here, but it’s not fallen into place, yet. You open your mouth to apologize or find an excuse to explain your presence, but nothing comes out.

That’s when he starts to walk up, “Nat, who is at the door?” You see the woman, _Nat,_ furrow her brows as she softly says, “I don’t know, Wilson, someone for you, I assume.” Nat watches you with a questionable look in her eyes as she tries to determine who you are as she walks back into the house.

You feel the need to get away before Sam sees you, but just as you turn around to leave, you hear his voice. “(Y/N)?” You want to believe that he sounded relieved, but you aren’t sure.

You feel him behind you, but you can’t find it in you to move. He takes advantage of you not moving and walks in front of you and softly grabs your face, so you are looking up at him. “Baby, what are you doing here? I left a message saying I’d take you out tomorrow.”

_Now the pet names?_ You think bitterly. You move your chin out of his grip and roll your eyes. Sam notices and reaches for you, but you step back. “Why did you lie?” You ask in the quietest voice he’s ever heard.

Sam’s eyes widen. “Lie? I’ve never lied to you, Dove. Want to tell me what you are talking about?” Sam. “Don’t say that. You’ve been lying to me since we met!” You raise your voice a little. “This entire time, you’ve been lying to me, acting shady. Why, Sam?”

Sam looks at you and he realizes you know. He grabs your hands and place kisses on them. “Little dove, I didn’t tell you about being a part of the Avengers because I know you worry. I never wanted to be the reason you stressed that pretty, little head of yours into any anxiety attacks. I’m sorry I never told you, I should have, and that’s on me.”

“The Avengers? That doesn’t explain why you don’t say my name when we talk. Do they not know about me?” You furrowed your brows and rearranged the puzzle in your head. Sam chuckles and pulls you in the house. “Not saying your name, well, that’s because of Bucky. If he knew any of the names I call you, he would taint them. And they know I’m with you, but I knew didn’t want to rush you into meeting them because I know you get anxious around new people. And they would have pushed until I brought you around or went around me and met you on their own.”

You process what Sam said as he opens the door and you hear them, the Avengers. You hear them joking and talking over each other. Then you hear Nat over everyone else say, “I think Sam’s _girlfriend_ is here, maybe we will finally get to meet her.” You hear Sam groan loudly and he closes the door and you softly giggle.

You squeeze Sam’s hand and stop in the doorway of the kitchen, “Sam, promise me, no more acting shady? No more secrets, please?” Sam pulls you into his arms and looks right at you, “I promise dove, no more secrets, no more being shady.” He laughs chuckles lightly, “although shady may be a bit too far but no more, I promise. Now, you ready to meet my family?” Sam smiles softly at you.

Your heartbeat picks up slightly and you slowly nod. “Yup! I mean, as ready as I’ll ever be to meet the Avengers.” Sam laughs and kisses your temple as he whispers quietly in your ear before walking through the doorway. “Little dove, you coming?” Sam calls out to you and you nod and skip to him with a smile on your face and a slight blush on your cheeks, his whispered sentence still loud and clear in your head.

_“Trust me, little dove, I’ll be as loud as possible whenever and wherever I am, now when I say your name.”_


End file.
